


Mistletoe

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Holiday, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Siler decorates the SGC, and Jack finds the mistletoe in Daniel's office to much to resist.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Hey Siler"

"Walter"

"Nice hat"

"Thanks, the wifes suggestion"

"Very festive"

"Yeah well I'm a sucker for the christmas season. Do you know if the General got my memo suggesting twinkle lights"

"Do you really think twinkle lights wrapped around the Stargate are a good suggestion?"

"Well at least around the gate room, thought a tree in the corner would be cool too"

"You really get into the festive season don't you?"

"Yea, you should see my house... lit up like vegas from the first of december. So you'll mention it too him?"

"Sure no problem"

"Well this is my stop, see you later Walter"

"Sure Siler, hey you do know it's christmas lunch in the comm today right?"

"Course, wouldn't miss it"

* * *

"...and you have a scheduled briefing with Sg-7 on the trade negotiations with P4X-342 at 16.00 hrs Sir"

"Great so a relatively quiet day huh Walter"

"Sir... you do realise those files on your desk should have been organised this morning"

"What files?"

"The ones about to topple to the floor from their precarious positon on the edge of your desk"

"Didn't I have someone assigned to me to do those?"

"They are private files Sir, only to be apporved by you, hence why they are placed on your desk and not Reynold's"

"...So anything else on the agenda"

"Nothing official Sir, only that... well Seargant Siler has been wondering if he could 'decorate' some of the areas of the SGC?"

"Decorate, Siler decorates? Gee is there anything the guy can't do? Well tell him to help himself to anything he needs to keep the walls from peeling. He can set his own crew up of course"

"No Sir, you don't understand. Siler, well he has a thing about Christmas"

"A thing?"

"He's obsessed Sir. He wants to decorate as in twinkle lights, tinsel, christmas trees"

"Sweet, tell him to go ahead, brighten the place up a bit"

"Sir?"

"I'm serious Walter, bout time we got a little festive. Ok so we are working in a highly secretive military base, protecting the world from potential alien domination. But you can't deny, twinkle lights do look good. Tell Siler he has a free hand, go for it. Unless of course we are expecting a visit from the president ofr something, then maybe we should tone it down"

"Sir, he wants to wrap lights around the Stargate"

"That would make a great picture for the staff christmas cards"

"We don't have staff christmas cards General"

"Ok no lights around the Stargate, but elsewhere as long as they don't hinder the teams or people getting about go for it. Oh and Walter.."

"Sir?"

"Get him to get me a hat"

"Yes General"

* * *

"What do you think? Siler did one hell of a job"

"Jack, he's lined every hall and corridor with flashing twinkle lights"

"I know it's so effective"

"There are three trees in the gateroom alone"

"Daniel, get into the spirit of things, it's only for a few days. Siler drew the short straw and has to work a few hours Christmas day, give the guy a break, he did a good job. Plus it keeps him busy, things have been quiet around here for a while.... is that mistletoe"

"Yea, believe me when I say I've been avoiding that spot since he hung it, there has been an influx of female personnel in here since he placed it there... dont even think about"

"Ah come on, all's quiet on base, most people have gone home tonight, get some last minute shopping in. Only workaholics like yourself are sticking it out here, although saying that even Carter's went home...come on one little smooch, it's tradition"

"You've got to be kidding. Have you been drinking one too many egg nogs? .... don't give me that look .... Jack, it's way to dangerous"

"I live for danger"

"Jack... "

"Mmm"

"Thish is.... mmm ... so not goodsh"

"Mmhmm"

"Happy now"

"It'll keep me sated for a while yeah, I can at least wait till we get home for more. I was starting to feel like jumping you between the rudolph and reindeer Siler set up on level four"

"Very funny"

"Im serious"

"Jaack.."

"Just wait till you see the house"

"The house?... wait Siler's at the house"

"Yup, well not now, but he has been"

"Oh no"

"Oh yes Daniel. I'm off before Walter comes chasing me to finish off those reports I promised him a day ago"

"Jack you run the SGC"

"Your point?"

"Walter Davis is chasing you for reports?"

"Actually I think he's chasing me for my body and uses his pitiful excuses for keeping me up to date on the whole desk jockey stuff as a ruse to kep me off the scent"

"See you later"

"Ya sure ya betcha"

* * *

"Hey Walter"

"Siler"

"So you like what I've done with the place?"

"It's great, I especially like the carefully arranged, strategically placed mistletoe, just out of camera angles in certain areas"

"Yea, has the General been to see Doctor Jackson yet"

"Think he's down there now"

"Think they've christened the sprig I hung up in Doctor Jackson's office"

"I would think so, especially if the General finds out how many dissapointed female personnel have been leaving his office"

"Yeah how did you manage to send so many there anyway?"

"Well all it takes is to mention to one or two about your hanging the stuff up, that Doctor Jackson has a nice sprig hanging just so in his office and well word spreads like wildfire. I think the only person who would have been in with a chance would have been Colonel Carter but I saw her catch him with a kiss on the cheek in comm after lunch"

"Our work here is done I should think"

"Well I wasn't all into this whole decorating lark at first Siler but you've done a great job, and the mistletoe"

"Stroke of genius on both parts I would say Walter. Think they have any idea?"

"Nope"

"Santa's defintely bringing me something nice for christmas"

"Yup, no coal for us"

"Plenty more at the General's house for them to enjoy"

"Yeah, did you just chop down a tree of the stuff?"

"Plant actually and I'm a romantic at heart"

"A romantic and christmas fanatic, your wife must love you"

"Which reminds me I've some mistletoe of my own to go christen. Merry Christmas Walter"

"Merry Christmas Siler"

~finis~


End file.
